Dear Diary & Barbie Dolls
by Forever-Liz
Summary: Excerpts from Masen Cullen's journal.


**Dear Diary & Barbie Dolls**

_**A/N:**__ This is a little something extra for Mini's biggest fan, Barbi. It isn't crucial to the storyline, but might help readers get a better grasp of how things are going in Florida without Bella. It's excerpts from Masen's journal, and seeing as he's eleven there's bound to be mistakes, so don't judge the little guy if he misspelled something or put a comma in the wrong place. This excuse also let's me get away with not having this little gem beta'ed. Sneaky, I know! Enjoy, and Barburella, this one's for you. MWAH!_

Play list: "Talking To The Moon"- Bruno Mars

**}-oOo-{**

.

.

.

March 12

Dear Journal,

No one knows I'm writing this. They'd probably think I was nuts if they did. Besides what's the point of a journal if you're just gonna go blabbering to everyone that you have a place you write down your secret thoughts? Seems like your just asking some nosey jerk to go looking for it, (like Uncle Em) so I'm keeping this secret for now.

I refuse to call you "diary", 'cause girls write in diaries, and my name ain't Anne Frank. We're learning about her in school. She was okay, for a girl, but I'm not gonna start drawing hearts and flowers all over my page. That's what you do to diaries, draw crap like that all over the place. So you'll just be like a journal- a place for me to write about stuff I think about or things I think are cool. Like that massive wave I caught last summer. Man that was epic!

School's great. Dad's great. Bella's great. We all went down to the beach at Bella's place today and had so much fun! B and I buried Dad in the sand all the way up to his neck. All you could see was his head sticking out. Darcy helped dig the hole. It was awesome. That dog can really dig! Dad said we should let him dig his way to China. He can be such a dork sometimes. We fed the sea gulls Cheeze-Its and the minnows in the tide pools too. I found four shark's teeth! Well, I found one and Bella found the other three. Dad was pissed that he didn't find any. I wonder if I can write pissed. Dad would yell at me if he heard me say it, but if no one is reading this but me then I guess it doesn't matter, right? I mean, it's not like I'm writing REALLY bad words like shit or the F-word. Whatever.

Well, that's all I have to say for now. Talk to ya latter!

Your friend, Masen

.

.

.

**}o-O-o{**

.

.

.

July 1

Dear Journal,

So, I apparently suck at keeping a journal. I found this today and remembered that I'd started writing months ago when we were leaning about Anne Frank and the cool things she did. She was much better at this journal thing than I am. Did you know she died? That was so sad.

Anyway, I found you when I was clearing out my desk in my room. Dad made me, said the place looked like a pig sty. That's not true because I've seen a pig sty and there's no mud in my room. There's maybe a little sand, but no mud. He's been such a grouch since Bella moved. Oh, yeah Bella moved. I haven't been writing so I guess I should fill you in. Last month Bella told us that she was moving to New York to play with the Philharmonic for the summer. Maybe longer. I was really sad when she told us. I may have even cried, but I'm not admitting anything like that. Dad went a little nuts at first. He stayed in his room for days after B moved, until Aunt Alice came over. She pounded on the door until he opened it. Then she yelled at him and told him to get his shi- stuff together and stop acting like a spoiled brat. I guess he listened. He's been like normal ever since. He even made me start lessons with a new tutor. A guy named Jake. He's okay, but he's no B. There's no one like B. I miss her. Maybe Dad will let me call her or text her. Oh, man! I forgot I have her email! I can write her! Gotta go, I'm gonna go email her and see how she and Darce are doing.

Later!

Masen

.

.

.

**}-oOo-{**

.

.

.

July 10

Dear Journal,

Oh my gosh! I almost wrote "dear diary". No joke. I'm such a wuss. Seriously, last night I saw a shooting star and actually wished on it! Now I'm writing to a diary? Next thing you know I'll be playing with Barbie dolls and shopping with Allie.

I was writing to tell the good news that Dad said that I could text B or call her! That was it until I almost wrote in my DIARY. Man, I'm a pansy.

I'm going to find Uncle Emmett and see if he wants to eat some meat or do something manly.

Masen

.

.

.

**}-oOO-{**

.

.

.

July 20

Dear Journal,

I miss school. Kinda. I mean, I like learning about new things and it's really awesome that I get to learn about music cause I go to a special art school and all, but homework sucks. I don't miss the homework at all. I miss seeing my friends every day. Not Mikey. We're not friends anymore because he's a jerk, but I miss most everyone else and Bella. I miss her the most. We've been emailing for a few weeks now. We even started texting like every day. I got a text today from her that made me laugh so hard Coke shot out of my nose!

Bella says that she's really happy in NYC, that she and Darcy are having fun living in the city. I can't believe that she's really up there playing for all those people. I mean, I KNOW she's good, but that's our Bella. It's hard to imagine her famous. Maybe she'll send me something cool from New York. She texted me some pictures of the stage and I'd be scared to have to be in her place. I bet Mr. D misses the beach, though. He loved the water and chasing the birds. I wonder if he misses me. I really miss him. I almost miss that cat. Not quite. Gram, Aunt Allie and Aunt Rose are all going to see Bella sometime soon. I wish I could go too, but they said it's a girls' weekend. Whatever that means. Girls are so weird sometimes.

Well, Dad is yelling at me to practice so I better go for now.

Talk to ya later.

Your friend,

Masen

P.S. I promise to start writing in here more. I'll try for a little every day. -M

.

.

.

**}-oOo-{**

.

.

.

July 30

Dear Journal,

Hey. I know, it's been more than a week since I wrote in here, but I just haven't felt like writing. Things have been kinda hard lately. I got in trouble with Dad today. I might have gone out surfing without telling anyone I was going. He said he'd never been so scared in all his life. I didn't mean to scare him, I just figured it wasn't a big deal if I went without telling him. All he had to do was look out the back and see me. I stayed right in front of the condo the whole time. Besides, he was on the phone with Bella and I didn't want to interrupt. Anyway, I'm grounded for the weekend. Guess now is as good a time as any to get some summer reading over with.

Bored and grumpy,

Masen

.

.

.

**}-oOo-{**

.

.

.

August 4

Dear Journal,

The longer Bella's gone the more I think she won't come home. What do we have to offer her that NYC doesn't? Why would she leave all that fun and lights for a pile of sand and kids? Gram and my aunts had a blast when they went to see her. They came back talking about how great she was and how she had this amazing place to live. Aunt Alice says she's a natural performer, that she looked like she belonged on that stage. I'm beginning to think that it's gonna take something major to get her back here. Like an accident. I wonder how I could fake a shark attack. Oh, man, I hope I don't really have to get bitten by a shark. That would suck. Or bite. Haha! Yeah, that was terrible. Shoot me. Maybe Bella will come home if I had a gun wound. What if ran away? I don't have any idea where I would go, but I have $247 dollars saved up. I'm kidding about running away, but I bet I could get pretty far; then Bella and Dad would have to come looking for me. I bet they'd work things out if they would just talk. I just really want to see her. I asked Dad tonight if we could go to NY and he said he didn't think it was a good idea. Figures. I should have just ran away like I planned.

I gotta go to bed. Maybe I'll think of something else later..

Masen.

.

.

.

**}-oOo-{**

.

.

.

August 15

Dear Journal,

Holy COW! Bella's coming to visit! Dad and Aunt Alice were talking tonight and I heard him tell her that she was coming home for a few days to see everyone. I can't wait! She's bringing Darcy with her too. I think they will be here in a week or so. That's how it sounded, at least. I'm gonna do something special for her. Maybe Dad can cook and I can learn a new piece on the piano, something she hasn't heard me play yet. Dad's been recording my practicing and emailing her the videos so she can see my improvement. She always tells me to sit up and relax my arms more. I try, I swear, but it is so not easy to sit up straight AND relax. It just isn't.

I know B will have to go back to NY, but I hope she decides to come back for good at the end of summer. She and Dad are talking more, lately. They're even texting and I see Dad smiling when she sends him a message. That's got to be a good sign.

Alright, I'm off to plan.

Talk to ya later,

Masen

.

.

.

**}-oOo-{**

_**A/N: **__This is a BONUS chapter. The real chapter (BPOV) will be up next week. Hope this ties you over until then. _

_XOXOXO_

_~Liz_


End file.
